Ep. 50: The Day of Battle
The Day of Battle is the fiftieth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is also the second part of the three-part finale to the Gokaiger series, which began in The Greatest Treasure in the Universe and concludes with Farewell Space Pirates. Sypnosis Zangyack is advancing on their final plans, which includes an all out attack on the Gokaiger, and the ultimate destruction of Earth! It has been revealed that the Greatest Treasure in the Universe can, and must, be used to wipeout Zangyack's Great Fleet, completely. The Gokaiger are hesitant to do so, as the cost of the power would be the existance of the 34 senior Super Sentai... Plot The Gokaigers are blasted from above by a large fleet of Zangyack ships, which subsequently attack Tokyo. The Gokaigers transform and activate GokaiOh and GouJyuRex. The two mecha keep firing their weapons at the invaders, but the Zangyack keep coming in waves. The Gokaigers are blasted with heavy fire and Don sees they're heavily outnumbered. Luka says they still have the Greater Powers and Ahim agrees to put the powers of the Super Sentai to use. GokaiOh summons Pat Striker to form DekaGokaiOh, then launches the Pat Striker at enemy forces. The other Gokaigers summons GaoLion, Karakuri Warrior Fūraimaru, the Gosei Headders, the Geki-Beasts, and Engine Machalcon. The two form Go-on GokaiOh and attack Zangyack ships before sending Machalcon off solo. While in the air, Marvelous summons MagiDragon to form Magi GokaiOh. GouJyuRex transforms into GouJyuJin, and Gai gets the idea to use the MegaSilver Ranger Key to summon the Greater Power of the Megarangers in the form of the wings of Mega Winger to form Wing GouJyuJin and attacks a Zangyack fleet using the Gokai Spartan. Marvelous sends off MagiDragon and summons Variblune to form Goren GokaiOh. They subsequently use the Greater Powers of Dynaman and Jetman to destroy the last of Zangyack ships, leading the Gokaigers to assume they've defeated their enemy. However the Gigant Horse arrives with another wave of ships, which then open fire on the mechas support. Fuuraimaru and MagiDragon are sent down in flames, GaoLion is wounded, Pat Striker is destroyed and Machalcon is sent screaming back to Machine World. Ackdos Gill tells the Gokaigers to make a show out of their destruction, and sends homing missiles after them. Goren GokaiOh and Wing GouZyuJin make a run for it, however Wing GouJyuJin's attempts to avoid the two missiles chasing it instead cause it to fly straight into another, sending the mecha crashing into the city where it is destroyed on impact. Goren GokaiOh does little better, but the Variblune is quickly destroyed when the missiles slammed into it, causing Goren GokaiOh to crash barely surviving the impact with the ground. In the cockpit, Marvelous checks that the other Gokaigers are still alive. The defenseless GokaiOh is then blasted from above by the Gigant Horse, ''causing a massive explosion. The Gokaigers are sent flying from the mecha as the flaming Galleon is thrown from the explosion, crashing into a building, causing massive damage. Inside Navi, protecting the treasure, screams in fear as the control room explodes around her. On board the Gigant Horse, Dyrandoh wants to destroy the Earth immediately since the Gokaigers were defeated, but Ackdos Gill tells him to wait. He then appears to the populace of Earth, declaring the defeat of the Gokaigers. Ackdos then states that the people of Earth have until the next morning to live, when the Zangyack will start exterminating humanity. The Zangyack invasion force leaves, but Luka wonders how they'll be able to beat their numbers, and Don tells Joe that he can't get the Galleon repaired in time. The Gokaigers remember that they still have the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, but contemplate whether they should use it. Gai then tries to help a woman trapped underneath some rubble, but is unable to completely lift the beam she is trapped under, due to a injured arm. Then, as he dropped it, Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi, the former MammothRanger of the Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, lends Gai assistance, easily grabbing then tossing aside the steel beam, and lifting a piece of rubble. In another section of town, Ahim and Luka run into the woman and her daughter Miku that they met when they encountered Matsuri Tatsumi the former GoPink. The two head for an evacuation shelter with the new child, but are stopped by two Gormin. Miku defends her mother, but as the Gormin aim at the parent and children, they are gunned down by Luka and Ahim. Miku tells them that Matsuri said that sometimes the Super Sentai get scared, but that they are brave when it comes to protecting what they care about. Don and Joe then run into Shuchirou Amachi helping out an injured child and telling others not to give up as the Super Sentai had gotten out of tougher situations. A woman assisting Shuichirou tells a girl that they can use the magic known as "courage" and that the Super Sentai taught her that it would create a better future, showing them a MagiRed chibi plushie. In another section, Marvelous notices the boy who stole the Shinken Red key fighting a trio of Gormin. He defeats two, but Marvelous shoots the third when it got back up when the boy's back was turn. The boy acknowledges that he's not strong enough, but that he can still fight despite not being a Super Sentai. He then asks Marvelous if he found any worth in the Earth, and Marvelous says that he did. He recalls the boys words about the Earth's value being everywhere, and points to the kid's heart and says that it's within him as well. The Gokaigers then reassemble at the downed GokaiGalleon later that night. On board the wrecked Galleon, the Gokaigers find Navi having safely guarded the Greatest Treasure. In the worst possible scenario, the Gokaigers are outnumbered, unable to use the Galleon or call on any other vessel to assist them. Marvelous picks up the treasure, and Gai says they should use it as that's what the Super Sentai would want. He explains to the rest of the crew that he met Goushi, who explained that the previous 34 teams were only able to send the Zangyack away from Earth, but they all wanted to create a peaceful universe where no one was oppressed by the Zangyack. Goushi told Gai that the Gokaigers had seized their dreams and had the power to accomplish their goals, but Gai told him that they couldn't just wipe out the 34 previous teams, but Goushi tells him that they were ready to die when they faced the Zangyack in the Great Legend War, and that it doesn't matter if the other Sentai die as long as the Zangyack was destroyed. Gai tells the other Gokaigers that they should use the Greatest Treasure to create a universe without the Zangyack. However, the other Gokaigers decline the chance, and Marvelous says that they have to just destroy the Zangyack themselves. Ahim realized that the people of Earth had grown strong due to the bravery of the Super Sentai, and the others say that destroying the Super Sentai would only take away the new-found courage. Luka says that she originally wanted to change the past, but she realized that they all lived by accepting what was happening around them. Joe tells Gai that living through the pain makes a stronger person, and Marvelous doesn't want to live in a boring future that can't be created by their own hands. Gai apologizes to the Super Sentai and declares that he'll grab his dreams by his own hands, and uses the Gokai Spear's Gun Mode to destroy the Greatest Treasure. Marvelous then compliments Gai on talking like a real pirate. The next morning, Dyrandoh arrives with a squad of Gormin soldiers, asking the people to think about the foolishness of rebelling against the Zangyack. The people stand up and declare they won't be defeated easily. Dyrandoh then orders some Gormin to form a firing squad at the crowd. The Gokaigers then appear and shoot down the front line of Gormin, carrying the Gokai Galleon's flag, to the surprise of the civilians. The Gokaigers say they won't listen to the Zangyack and declare their hatred for them. Marvelous declares that they'll risk their lives to protect the Earth and the team transformed to fight the Zangyack. The Gokaigers fight off waves of Gormin and Sugormin. Two Dogormin fire on the Gokaigers, but Gai changes into DragonRanger to protect them. He then gives the Dragon Armor to Marvelous, changing him into Armed TyrannoRanger. Marvelous then beats the two Dogormin, and the other Gokaigers use their Final Wave attacks to finish them off. The six pirates then glare at the scared Dyrandoh, who demanded to know where did they get such power. Marvelous declared himself and his crew the Kaizoku Sentai, as Dyrandoh open fire at the charging space pirates. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Seiju Umon as Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi (MammothRanger†) *Fuu Konishi as Miku *Ayumi Yamaguchi as Miku's mother *Daichi Izumi as the Shinken Red Key Thief *Kaoru Hirata as Yuka Yamazaki *Louis Yamada LIII as Shuchirou Amachi Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in ''The Day of Battle: **Gokai Red - TyrannoRanger (Armed TyrannoRanger) **Gokai Blue - N/A **Gokai Yellow - N/A **Gokai Green - N/A **Gokai Pink - N/A **Gokai Silver - Gold Mode, DragonRanger Error *An unusual red background can be seen during the battle of Gokai Red with Dogormins. Trivia *With this episode, at least one cast member from all 34 past Super Sentai series who has played a Ranger has reprised their role in the series. *This is the only episode where one Gokaiger uses the powerup of another Gokaiger's counterpart; in this case Marvelous (transformed as TyrannoRanger) using Gai's (transformed as DragonRanger) Dragon Armor and Zyusouken. *Despite Marvelous and Gai becoming (Armed) TyrannoRanger and DragonRanger, as well as Goushi (MammothRanger)'s reappearence, this can't fully be considered a Zyuranger tribute, due to the others not transforming into the other Zyurangers nor did they did a Gokai Change similar to the transformation fashion of the Zyurangers. *Several Greater Powers premiere in this episode, including the TV premiere of the Goranger's Greater Power, Goren GokaiOh (earned way back in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle) as well as the first appearance of the Greater Powers of Dynaman (also gained in 199) and the Megarangers earned in Why? We're High School Students. *Joe, Luka, Don, and Ahim's defiance towards Dyrandoh upon the crew's return is a callback to what they said to the Action Commander in the first episode. Luka says "Shut up, idiot.", Joe says that the Zangyack will be the ones to get lost, Ahim says that they have no intention of listening to them, and Don says that he (and everyone else on this planet) hates guys like them. External Links *Episode 50 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes